


talk less

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: early morning kisses and cuddles.





	talk less

**Author's Note:**

> smile more.

His lips are soft against theirs, moving sleepily in the 2:37 AM light— or, lack thereof. His arms are wrapped loosely around their waist and theirs over his shoulders. They smile into the kiss.

His lips move from theirs to the crook of their neck. He lays soft kiss after soft kiss on their neck, never straying far. They feel him smile against their skin.

The two lay like that for a while, limbs entangled in a messy sort of sleep, comfortable and mostly unmoving except for the occasional tired kiss or whispered _I love you._

“We should get up soon,” he says, sounding unwilling himself. Needless to say, neither left the bed.

He pressed his scarred lips against theirs again. Tenderly. Gently.

Genji was soft but so were they, in the darkened room, under cold covers but warm next to each other.

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> my character study only got ~73 reads but my other genji x reader got like 400 and honestly? i dont blame u


End file.
